Hrabia Sandorf/I/9
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny=1}}/II/1|Część II Rozdział I | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IX. Ostatnie usiłowania. Andrzej Ferrato, stał jakby oniemiały, nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć hrabiemu. W tej chwili zapomniał o zbiegach, dla których dotychczas tak się narażał — przed oczami widział ciągle Hiszpana i o nim tylko myślał. — Nędznik! nędznik! — wyszeptał nareszcie. — On wie o wszystkiem. Jesteśmy na jego łasce! Powinienem się był tego domyśleć. Maciej Sandorf i Stefan Batory spoglądali z pewną obawą na rybaka. Czekali co powie, co uczyni. Nalegało działać i nie było ani chwili do stracenia. Nowa denuncyacya może już była dokonaną. — Panie hrabio — odezwał się wreszcie Andrzej Ferrato — w każdej chwili mój dom może otoczyć policya. Tak, ten łotr musi wiedzieć, a przynajmniej się domyślać, że tu jesteście! Chciał się ze mną targować... Moja córka miała być nagrodą jego milczenia. Zgubi was, pragnąc na mnie się pomścić! Jeżeli sprowadzi tu patrol, niepodobna, by was nie odkryto. Tak, trzeba uciekać natychmiast! — Masz słuszność, Andrzeju — odparł Sandorf — ale nim się rozstaniemy, pozwól, byśmy ci podziękowali za to, coś chciał dla nas uczynić... — Wszystko, com chciał dla was uczynić, gotów jestem zrobić i teraz — rzekł poważnie Andrzej Ferrato. — To być nie może! — zawołał Batory. — Tak, to być nie może! — potwierdził hrabia Sandorf. — Zanadto się już narażałeś... Nie zapomnij, że jeżeli nas tu znajdą, wieczne czeka cię więzienie! Chodź, Stefanie, opuścimy ten dom, nie chcąc się stać przyczyną jego ruiny i nieszczęścia! Uciekajmy, ale uciekajmy sami! Andrzej Ferrato zatrzymał hrabiego Sandorfa. — Dokąd-że się udacie? — zawołał. — Niebezpieczeństwo czeka was im każdym kroku. Policyjni agenci i żandarmi dzień i noc, szukają was po całym kraju. Nie ma nigdzie miejsca, w którym udałoby wam się wsiąść na czółno lub pokład okrętu, nie ma też wolnej ścieżki, którąbyście mogli dostać się za granicę... Uciekać bezemnie, znaczy to iść na śmierć niechybną! — Idź więc, ojcze, z tymi panami — dodała Marya. — Cokolwiekby się stało, spełniasz tylko swój obowiązek, starając się ich uratować. — Dobrze mówisz, moja córko — odpowiedział Andrzej Ferrato — w rzeczy samej, jest to mój obowiązek! Luigi czeka nas przy czółnie... Noc jest ciemna... Zanim nas spostrzegą, będziemy już na morzu... Uściśnij mnie, Maryo, pocałuj i uciekajmy... Ale hrabia Sandorf i jego towarzysz wahali się jeszcze. Nie mogli się zdecydować uciekać z tym człowiekiem, wiedząc, jaka go za to kara czeka. — Chodź — rzekł nakoniec Sandorf do Stefana Batorego. — Opuściwszy raz ten dom, nam już tylko może grozić niebezpieczeństwo! I mówiąc te słowu, zbliżył się do okna, wychodzącego na ogród, ale niemal w tejże samej chwili wbiegł do pokoju Luigi. — Policya! — rzekł zcicha. — Bywajcie zdrowi! — zawołał Sandorf i wyskoczył przez okno, a za nim jego towarzysz. Prawie równocześnie otworzyły się drzwi i ukazali się ludzie w mundurach. Prowadził ich Karpena. — Nędzniku! — zawołał Andrzej Ferrato. — To odpowiedź na twoje odmowę! — rzeki Hiszpan. Rybaka związano natychmiast, a cały dom został zrewidowany w jednej chwili. Otwarte okno zdradzało, którędy zbiegom udało się wymknąć. Puszczono się więc w pogoń za uciekającymi. Obaj dobiegli do płotu, który był przy strumieniu, ogrodzeniem domostwa. Hrabia Sandorf przesadziwszy go jednym skokiem, dopomagał Stefanowi Batoremu przebyć napotkaną przeszkodę, gdy strzelono do nich z odległości pięćdziesięciu kroków. Kula zraniła ramię Batorego, a choć postrzał nie był śmiertelnym, to jednak pozostała ubezwładnioną, nie mógł więc nawet z pomocą towarzysza, wydobyć się z po za ogrodzenia. — Uciekaj! — wołał — uciekaj Macieju! — Nie, Stefanie, to być nie może, zginiemy razem! — odparł hrabia Sandorf, usiłując po raz ostatni unieść rannego towarzysza. — Uciekaj, Macieju! — powtarzał Batory — żyj, ażeby sprawiedliwie ukarać zdrajców! Ostatnie słowu Batorego, były jakoby rozkazem dla hrabiego Sandorfa. Jemu przekazane zostało zadanie życia trzech przyjaciół. Pan wysokiego rodu, naczelnik sprzysiężenia, wierny druh Stefana Batorego i Władysława Zathmara musiał ustąpić przed... sprawiedliwym sędzia. W tej chwili agenci policyjni byli już tak blisko, że gdyby hrabia Sandorf zawahał się jeszcze, musiałby zostać schwytanym. — Żegnam cię, Stefanie, zegnam! — zawołał. I jednym nadzwyczajnym skokiem dostał się na drugą stronę strumyka i znikł w ciemnościach nocy. Kilka strzałów padło za uciekającym, ale żaden z nich nie ugodził go, bo hrabia nagle zmienił kierunek i biegł wprost ku wybrzeżom. Jednakże straż policyjna nie przestała śledzić. Nie mogąc go w ciemnościach dopatrzyć, zaniechali wprawdzie biedz gromadnie za zbiegiem, lecz rozprószywszy się na wszystkie strony, postanowili przeciąć mu wszelki możebny odwrót. Znaczny też oddział żandarmów przyszedł im w pomoc, tak, że ucieczka stalą się niepodobną. Hrabia Sandorf zrozumiał swe położenie wybornie a strzały i dolatujące go krzyki goniących za nim żandarmów dowodziły, że ze wszystkich stron był otoczony. Mógł tylko uciekać do morza i przez morze... Zapowiadało to śmierć nieuchronną, ale czyż nie było lepiej rzucić się w odmęt bałwanów morskich, niż dać się rozstrzelać w fortecy Pizino. Hrabia Sandorf nie wahał się wcale; pospieszał energicznie drogą, która mu pozostała. Jednak była ona coraz uciążliwszą... ujrzał się na skałach, zewsząd oblanych wodą... Pogoń zbliżała się coraz bardziej. Zbieg wstrzymał się chwilę... Ostatni okrzyk wydobył się z jego piersi — pożegnanie przesłane Niebu — poczem, równocześnie z gradem kul, które się za nim posypały, rzucił się do wody. Żandarmi, zbliżywszy się, do tego pasma nadbrzeżnych skał, ujrzeli tylko głowę zbiega, niby czarny punkt, podążający na pełne morze. Padły więc nowe strzały; kule z dzikim świstem przeleciały koło głowy Macieja Sandorfa i pruły wody spienionych bałwanów. Tym razem musiały go też ugodzić, gdyż z tą chwilą znikł z powierzchni wód i więcej go nie ujrzano. Żandarmi i policyjni agenci zostali na wybrzeżach morza aż do rana. Wszelkie poszukiwaniu na nic się nie przydały. Napróżno rozpatrywano na piaszczystych wybrzeżach za śladami stóp hrabiego Sandorfa, począwszy od północnego przylądka zatoki aż pod same mury miasta Rovigno. Ponieważ wiatr wiał od strony lądu, możebnem więc było, że z południowo-zachodnim prądem trup zbiega uniesiony został na pełne morze. Tak wiec hrabia Sandorf, możny pan węgierski, znalazł grób pod falami Adryatyckiego morza. Władze austryackie, po najściślejszem śledztwie, uznały ten wielce prawdopodobny fakt za autentyczny. Stefan Batory, schwytany w wiadomych nam warunkach, tejże samej nocy, pod silną strażą, został odstawiony do twierdzy Pizino. Na kilka godzin przed śmiercią zobaczył się z Władysławem Zathmarem. Wykonanie wyroku naznaczono na dzień trzydziesty czerwca. W ostatniej godzinie życia, wolno było Stefanowi Batoremu pożegnać się z żoną i synem; Władysław Zathmar mógł też uścisnąć swego wiernego Borika, bo władza wydała odpowiednie rozporządzenie. Ale pani Batory wraz z synem i starym Borikiem, który wypuszczony został na wolność, wyjechała z Tryestu. Stefan Batory nie miał nawet tej pociechy, by ujrzeć po raz ostatni żonę i dziecię. Nie mógł powiedzieć im imion zdrajców, których już nie dosięgnie sprawiedliwa dłoń Macieja Sandorfa. Tak więc Władysław Zathmar i Stefan Batory zostali rozstrzelani o piątej godzinie wieczór na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Zakończyli oni życie, jak przystało na bohaterów dobrej sprawy. Sarkany i Silas Toronthal nie potrzebowali się tedy obawiać zemsty. O ich nikczemnem dziele nikt nie wiedział, oprócz gubernatora Tryestu. Jako nagrodę za zdradę otrzymali jedną połowę majątku hrabiego Sandorfa, podczas gdy drugą połowę, rząd w drodze łaski małoletniej córce skazanego zostawił. Na wyrzuty sumienia nieczuli, w spokoju mogli swobodnie używać bogactw, nabytych tak nikczemnemi środkami. Hiszpan Karpena, który za wykrycie zbiegów otrzymał pięć tysięcy guldenów, nie obawiał się również niczego. Ale jeżeli bankier i jego wspólnik mogli z dumnie podniesioną głową pozostać w Tryeście, będąc pewni, że tajemnica ich nigdy nie zostanie zdradzony, to Karpena pod pręgierzem publicznej pogardy i potopienia, musiał na zawsze opuścić Rovigno. Mało go to jednak obchodzić mogło, gdy nie potrzebował obawiać się zemsty Andrzeja Ferrato. Rybak bowiem był uwięziony i pod sąd oddany. Prawomocnym wyrokiem skazano go na dożywotnie ciężkie roboty. Osieroconą Maryą i małego jej brata Luigi czekała nędza w tym domu, z którego porwano dzieciom ojca na zawsze. Tak trzech tych nędzników, z pospolitej chciwości, nie cofnęło się przed najohydniejszą ze zbrodni Czy jednak podłość taka na tym świecie, gdzie sprawiedliwość Boża nie zawsze wymierzaną bywa, ujdzie bezkarnie? Czy trzech szlachetnych patryotów i zacny wyrobnik zostaną pomszczeni? Zobaczymy! Koniec części pierwszej.